1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of carrying cases, and in a more particular sense to a camera case adapted to be suspended from a carrying strap worn about the user's neck or over the shoulder. In a still more specific sense, the invention has reference to a so-called "ever-ready" type of camera case, known in the art as cases designed to be carried on one's person in such a way as to provide immediate access to the camera housed in the case. The invention further relates to camera cases having carrying straps so designed as to be connectable directly to the housed camera, while engaged with the case in a way that will assure that the camera and case will be incapable of being completely separated in a way that may cause loss of one or the other of them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever-ready camera cases are well known in and of themselves. Such cases are so designed as to be suspended by a carrying strap about the neck or over the shoulder of a user, in a position such that if the user desires access to a camera enclosed within the case, such access is instantaneously permitted. This is done by locating the cover of the case so that it faces upwardly, in many instances, whereby to permit the cover to be immediately unfastened, for removal of the camera. And, cases of this type most usually are shaped to fit a particular make and model of camera, so that they cannot generally be interchanged to receive other cameras.
This is a feature that has been found to be lacking in complete desirability, so far as the consumers are concerned, because this practice necessitates, generally, that the purchaser of a camera purchase a case (often at relatively high prices) offered by the camera manufacturer to fit that camera and no other. The desirability, thus, of a universal ever-ready case, can be readily seen, in that such a case can be manufactured at relatively low cost because it can be made in quantity to fit any of a wide variety of cameras while yet being of a quality matching that offered by the manufacturer of a case specifically designed for a specific camera.
The prior art, so far as is known,has not heretofore provided a case which is truly universal in the sense discussed above.
In the prior art, it has further been observed, arrangements utilizing a carrying strap for preventing complete separation of a camera and its carrying case, under circumstances when one needs instant access to the housed camera to prevent loss of a photographic opportunity, have been developed haphazardly at best. In some instances, the case may slide the full length of the looped carrying strap, so as to fall to the ground or become entangled with nearby objects. In other instances, there is an undesirable loss, even of a few seconds, in getting the camera out of the case and getting the case out of the way, when a photographic opportunity presents itself.
In either event, the arrangements heretofore developed for making a camera captive to its case and vice versa, have failed to permit access to the housed camera, with maximum speed, and movement of the case away from the camera along the length of the strap no more than is desired by the particular user.